Secrets of the Medjai Virtual Season Episode 1 - The Supreme Council
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: Alex returns to Egypt to take up his position as Supreme Medjai. Just as he begins to implement his new ideas and redefine his old relationships, a familiar foe arrives to put a spanner in the works.
1. Chapter 1

A giant airship stood on the desert sand a few metres away from a seemingly normal rock formation. Rick and Evy were approaching a particular point on the rock-face, each grasping a large suitcase, while Alex and Jonathan followed a short distance behind them. When Rick and Evy were almost at the formation, the illusory door to the secret headquarters of the Order of the Medjai shimmered out of existence and Ardeth Bay appeared. He greeted Rick and Evy warmly, and engaged them in conversation.

'Well,' Alex sighed, as he took in the scene before him, 'I guess there's no turning back now.'

'Not getting cold feet about taking up your position as Supreme Medjai, are you?' Jonathan asked him. 'Surely you've done all the hard parts already – giving Imhotep a damned good kicking and sending him back to the Underworld and so forth?'

'I have a feeling that wasn't actually the hardest part,' said Alex, 'but I guess I'll find out soon.'

Jonathan smiled at Alex and clapped him on the back. As he did so, there came a flurry of movement underneath the material of Jonathan's white suit, heralding the emergence of a mongoose from the sleeve of his jacket.

'Are you going to take this little guy with you?' Jonathan asked. 'I'll look after him while you're away if you want, just like I used to.'

'That's okay, Uncle Jonathan – I'll keep him with me,' said Alex. 'I'm planning to stay for... well, I don't know exactly how long... but there's a lot of stuff I want to do before I come home again. Come on, Tut.'

Alex held out his right arm and the mongoose jumped on to it, before settling itself around Alex's shoulders in a contented manner.

'We'll miss you, mate,' said Jonathan.

'I'll miss you too,' said Alex.

'Maybe you can pop back for a couple of days next month and come to Uncle Reginald's Hawaiian luau?' Jonathan suggested.

'Well, I don't know about that,' Alex laughed. 'We'll have to see how it goes.'

Alex and Jonathan had now caught up with Rick and Evy, who were still talking to Ardeth Bay. Ardeth nodded a greeting to Alex; Alex promptly nodded back.

'Welcome, Supreme Medjai,' said Ardeth. 'You honour us with your presence.'

'Cut it out, Ardeth,' said Alex. 'It's just me, okay?'

'There's no "just you" anymore,' said Ardeth, giving Alex a knowing smile nevertheless.

'Ardeth's been telling us about your investiture next month, sport,' said Rick. 'We'll be sure to come back for that.'

'If you want us there, that is,' Evy added.

'Of course I want you there,' said Alex. 'Not that I've been told anything about an investiture myself!'

'There will be plenty of time for that,' said Ardeth. 'For now, I suggest you take some time to settle back in. Perhaps you would like to address your fellow young Medjai about your new role; I have instructed them all to be in the assembly area one hour from now.'

'You have, huh?' said Alex. 'Well... sure, I guess I could say a few words to them.'

'Allow me to lead you to your new quarters,' said Ardeth.

'New quarters?' said Alex. 'Ardeth, I don't want you to start treating me like I'm a... a pharaoh or something!'

'Well, it's hardly a palace,' said Ardeth, smiling again.

'Good!' said Alex.

'Bye then, sport,' said Rick. 'Be sure to let us know when your investiture's happening, huh?'

'I will, Dad,' said Alex. 'See you soon.'

Alex took a few moments to hug his father, then his uncle, and finally his mother. Evy reached up to stroke Alex's hair, and let out a wistful sigh.

'What's the matter, Mom?' said Alex.

'Oh... nothing, really,' said Evy. 'It's just that I've never had to reach _up_ to stroke your hair before... I can't help feeling that you're growing further and further out of my reach, in so many ways...'

'That's never gonna happen, Mom,' said Alex. 'You can trust the word of the Supreme Medjai on that!'

Evy smiled and nodded, before kissing Alex as many times as she could before he kissed her back and turned to pick up his luggage.

* * *

Alex dumped his suitcases on the floor and stared agog at his new quarters.

'Ardeth,' he said shrilly, 'this is like a five-star hotel!'

'Only the best for the Supreme Medjai,' said Ardeth.

'Stop it,' said Alex, frowning now. 'You're really starting to annoy me with that stuff.'

'My apologies – I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable,' said Ardeth. 'But you are in a unique position now, Alex, and things will not be as they were before.'

'Yeah, obviously,' said Alex. 'Like this investiture thing, huh? What the heck is that all about?'

'The other Medjai Elders will travel here with their young students,' said Ardeth, 'and they will all swear an oath to acknowledge you as Supreme Medjai.'

'Are you gonna tell me I have to give a speech to _them_ as well?'

'Of course. As the Supreme Medjai, such things will be expected of you.'

'Yeah, well,' said Alex, 'I have some ideas that I think the Elders are gonna find pretty _un_ expected... and I think you are too, Ardeth... but as the Supreme Medjai, I'm gonna make darned sure that they happen!'

Ardeth raised an eyebrow and said, 'I'm not sure those are the rules, Alex.'

Alex flashed Ardeth a confident smile and said, 'They've just been changed.'

* * *

The sounds of companionable laughter and exertion met Alex's ears as he followed Ardeth into the large assembly hall, where several figures in red were running around and tossing a hoop between them with their long, crook-ended staffs.

'My friends!' Ardeth addressed them. 'The Supreme Medjai is here.'

'Ardeth, cut it out!' Alex hissed to him. 'You'll make them all hate me again!'

The game had come to an abrupt halt. All eyes were now on Alex; some expressions were passive, some were uncertain and some appeared slightly sceptical. Alex quickly discerned the face of Yanit, which was smiling warmly up at him. He met her eye and smiled back, which helped him to relax a little.

'Er... hiya, guys,' said Alex. 'Well, as you've just heard, I'm the Supreme Medjai now... but that doesn't mean we're not all still a team, and Ardeth's analogy about the broken arrow shafts is just as true as it's ever been... and I hope all of you will want to help me with some ideas that I think are pretty interesting, but I don't really want to talk about that right now... so, does anyone need an extra player?'

'You can join my team, Alex!' Yanit piped up at once. 'We're a man down.'

Alex gave her a secret smile to acknowledge her quip, which she immediately returned. Alex jumped down to join his fellows in the fray, and soon the game was in full swing once again. Ardeth frowned, then smiled, then turned and walked away.

* * *

Alex slammed the hoop into the back of the makeshift goal-net.

'Yes!' he exclaimed, jumping several feet into the air and pumping his fist. 'That's nine-eight to us!'

'I think we said next goal wins, didn't we?' Yanit said to the captain of the opposing team.

'Yes, we did,' Fadil sighed. 'The victory is yours.'

'How about a penalty shoot-out, just for fun?' Alex suggested.

'You have no time for further play, Alex,' Ardeth's voice suddenly boomed from the doorway. 'A visitor has just arrived and he is very keen to talk to you.'

'It's not someone else I have to make a speech to, is it?' Alex called back, eliciting laughter from Yanit and a smile from Fadil.

'No; not if you don't want to,' said Ardeth. 'It's the Minotaur – he says he's completed the mission you gave him before we left Gibraltar.'

'Ah,' said Alex, 'then you're right, Ardeth; playtime's over. I'll see you later, guys, okay?'

Everyone muttered friendly farewells to Alex, and some came to shake his hand or pat him on the back. As he was disentangling himself from the throng, Alex managed to put an arm around Fadil's shoulders and draw him to one side.

'Fadil, can you do something for me?' Alex said quietly.

'I don't know, Alex,' said Fadil. 'Can I?'

'I want you to come along to my room tonight, when you're sure everyone else is asleep,' said Alex. 'I need to talk to you in private.'

'You do?' said Fadil, sounding very surprised.

'Yes, I do,' Alex told him. 'You know where Ardeth's stuck me, don't you? Go to the end of the dormitory corridor, then turn -'

'Yes, I know the place,' said Fadil. 'I helped to carry in your bathtub, when the room was being prepared for you.'

'Oh... you did, huh?' said Alex, sounding rather uncomfortable with the idea. 'Okay, well... you know where to come, then. You won't forget, will you? It's extremely important.'

'Should I consider this an order from the Supreme Medjai?' said Fadil, giving Alex a wry smile.

'No,' said Alex, returning the look, 'you should consider it a request from a close friend.'

'In that case,' said Fadil, 'I will certainly be there.'

Alex nodded, and clapped Fadil on the shoulder. He then ran over to Ardeth, and the two of them disappeared from the hall.

'You and Alex looked pretty cosy there,' said Yanit, as she came up to Fadil. 'What did he say to you?'

'He wants me to come to his room for a secret talk in the middle of the night,' said Fadil.

'Ooh, sounds intriguing,' said Yanit. 'Maybe he wants to discuss some really important Supreme Medjai business with you.'

'Yes,' said Fadil, 'maybe he does.'

* * *

'Your suspicions were correct, Alex,' said the Minotaur. 'There was no sign of the Scarab at the Rock of Gibraltar, or anywhere in the immediate vicinity – I promise you, I searched for him thoroughly.'

'I don't have any doubts about that,' Alex assured him. 'So you stayed in the area to see if he'd crawl out of the woodwork?'

'I did,' said the Minotaur. 'And I'm ashamed to report that he slipped through my fingers. You must have weakened him incredibly, Alex, after that trouncing you gave him; there was no sign of him for more than three months. But then, one morning, there were reports from several local fishermen of a huge insect swimming across the Strait of Gibraltar in the early hours, immediately after dawn – it must have been the Scarab.'

'Yes, I should say so,' said Ardeth. 'And he was swimming in a southerly direction, I assume?'

'That's right,' said the Minotaur. 'Apparently some of the fishermen saw him reach the shore of Morocco, haul himself out of the water and... well, disappear.'

'He's here, then!' said Alex. 'On the African continent, I mean. He'll want to get some kind of revenge on me – I know he will!'

'I agree,' said the Minotaur. 'We must be vigilant, and we must find some way to deal with the creature in a more permanent manner.'

'Ardeth's been looking into that,' said Alex.

'Indeed I have, but I have drawn nothing but blanks,' Ardeth said apologetically.

'I know for certain that the Manacle of Osiris can turn the stupid thing back into that crystal amulet, like it was when I first saw it,' said Alex, glancing at the golden band on his right wrist. 'There was a picture on the wall of Osiris shooting a beam of light at the Scarab and shrinking it back down, and when it first saw the Manacle on my wrist, it totally wigged out! There has to be an incantation to make that happen; the one that Osiris must have used.'

'If there is,' said Ardeth, 'I'm afraid it may take a greater man than I to find it.'

'Don't you have any more random fragments from the Scrolls of Thebes?' said Alex. 'When you wanted to tell me about that "walk among the birds" thing, you just seemed to produce a fragment out of thin air!'

'Sorry – that was the only one I had,' said Ardeth. 'But the incantation may not matter, Alex. Remember, the Manacle is only a conduit – it focuses and directs the power that is inside you, just as it did for Osiris so long ago. You seem to have faith that it will work again, even after it was shot with that nullifier beam.'

'Yeah, because you told me in Gibraltar that I had all those powers anyway and I didn't really need the Manacle to bring them out, so long as I believed in myself.'

'Exactly – so if you believe that you have the power to defeat the Scarab, and that the Manacle can magnify and direct it for you, then... well, that's undoubtedly how it will be. I'm convinced that the actual words you say are irrelevant – it is the belief in yourself and in your abilities that will allow you to finally defeat the Scarab.'

'I hope you're right about that, Ardeth,' Alex sighed. 'Would you mind leaving us alone now? I want to have a private talk with the Minotaur.'

'Of course not,' said Ardeth, betraying no emotion in either his face or his voice. 'Farewell for now, then.'

Ardeth left the room; Alex turned to the Minotaur.

'Are you planning to stick around?' Alex asked.

'In Egypt?' said the Minotaur.

'Here, at the Medjai Academy,' said Alex.

'I hadn't thought that far ahead, to be honest with you,' said the Minotaur. 'Why do you ask?'

'Because I want you to stay,' said Alex. 'I want you to help me.'

'In what way?'

'You remember when Osiris told me that I'm about to discover a load of new Supreme Medjai powers, right?'

'Yes, I do remember that,' said the Minotaur.

'I want you to help me do it,' said Alex. 'I want you to help me discover them, and control them, and develop them to be as strong as they can be.'

'I see,' said the Minotaur. 'What makes you think that I should be the one to do this?'

'Because you know all about being given a bunch of new powers and learning to control them,' said Alex. 'You're the only person who can help me – you're the only person I _want_ to help me.'

'But surely Ardeth Bay...'

'No. There's no one I'd rather have with me than Ardeth in a lot of situations... but not this one. I need you.'

'I really don't think you do, Alex,' the Minotaur sighed. 'I was given a great deal of power, yes... but I don't think I ever really learned to use it to the best of my ability. I was unable to stop Imhotep from stealing the Medallion of the Medjai... and before that, I was supposed to guard the Scrolls of Thebes but I let you and your family get your hands on them...'

'Don't you remember why you did that?' said Alex. 'You made the choice to give them to me, because I convinced you it was the right thing to do. Good judgement and compassion are powers too, you know.'

'Yes indeed,' said the Minotaur, 'as are the great wisdom and courage that you showed to convince me that you should have the Scrolls. Such greatness is innate in you, Alex, as is the ability to deal with the powers and responsibilities of the Supreme Medjai. You don't need my help to do it; I am truly obsolete.'

'That's nonsense,' said Alex. 'I know I can't do this by myself. A lone Medjai – even the Supreme Medjai – is fragile and susceptible to being snapped in half. Haven't you ever seen Ardeth's metaphorical demonstration with the arrow shafts?'

'No, I haven't,' said the Minotaur, 'but I can well imagine how it goes.'

'I need you to bolster my shaft,' said Alex. 'I want us to meet in private once a week, to talk and meditate and train and do whatever we need to do to make sure I don't screw this Supreme Medjai thing up! I say you're not obsolete – I say you're vital! You're a Medjai, and I'm the Supreme Medjai, so... so you should believe me!'

'Order me to do it,' said the Minotaur. 'As the Supreme Medjai, order me to do as you say and I shall be unable to refuse you.'

'No,' Alex said firmly. 'No, I won't do that. No Medjai is ever going to do anything for me unless he wants to do it.'

The Minotaur adopted a thoughtful expression. His face slowly spread into a smile, and he clapped one enormous hand onto Alex's left shoulder.

'Then I accept your proposal, Supreme Medjai,' said the Minotaur. 'I shall do what I can to help you... and it will be my honour to do so. If you have no objection, I shall set up home in the Great Cavern below the assembly hall. Perhaps we can do our training there as well.'

'That's an excellent idea,' said Alex, beaming at him. 'Can we have our first session tomorrow morning?'

'If that is what you wish,' said the Minotaur.

'Yes,' said Alex, 'that is what I wish.'

* * *

Fadil crept along the dimly lit dormitory corridor. From the sounds of deep breathing coming from beyond the half-closed doors, he was fairly sure that everyone was asleep. When he came to a certain room, he knocked softly on the door and stuck his head around it. The figure in the bed beyond stirred and sat up. After blinking several times in the dim light, a vocalisation of recognition escaped its lips.

'Fadil,' said Yanit. 'What are you doing here at this time of night?'

'I want to talk to you, Yanit,' said Fadil.

'You'd better come in, then,' said Yanit, wiping the sleep from her eyes. 'Aren't you supposed to be having your secret meeting with Alex right now?'

'Yes, I am,' said Fadil, as he pushed the door closed behind him, 'but I just had to come and speak to you first.'

'Oh, right,' said Yanit, sounding rather confused. 'Okay, well... I guess we'd better talk, then. You can sit on the end of my bed if you like.'

'Thanks,' said Fadil, and did so.

'Well?' Yanit prompted him, after a few seconds had passed in silence.

'I have to make a confession to you, Yanit,' said Fadil. 'It is going to sound most strange... indeed, the idea that I am about to put it into words fills me with a cold dread the like of which I have never experienced before.'

'Good God, Fadil, what on earth is wrong?'

'Nothing is wrong... at least, I hope not. I know most people would judge it wrong, but I can't help feeling that _they_ would be wrong to do so. I'm not saying I'm not surprised, of course. I mean, I didn't think I... well, I've felt such things before, but only for... I mean, only in the way you'd expect.'

'I'm sorry,' said Yanit, 'but I can't understand a single word of what you're saying.'

'The truth is,' said Fadil, 'that recently I have been finding myself... attracted to you, Yanit. As I say, I have felt such urges before... but only for girls. That is why I am surprised... but I do not feel ashamed! Perhaps you will consider such a confession an abhorrent slur against nature and against God... but I hope you won't. I honestly think I am in love with you, Yanit, and I just want to know if there's any chance... and obviously I'll understand if you don't want to, but if you do...'

Yanit smiled fondly at Fadil, and placed her hand on top of his on the bedclothes. Fadil raised his eyes, and smiled shyly back at her.

'Fadil, that was really sweet,' she said, 'and I must tell you that my response will contain both good news and bad news for you.'

'Oh yes?' Fadil said uncertainly. 'Which is to come first?'

'The good news comes first,' said Yanit, 'and it's that you don't need to feel confused, or worry that others would find your urges disgusting and wrong... which I don't think they would be myself, but that's beside the point.'

'Why is it beside the point?' said Fadil. 'Surely...'

He stopped speaking and stared in awe as Yanit reached up and unwound the scarf she always wore around her head, causing long tresses of black hair to fall around her shoulders.

'You... you're a girl!' Fadil breathed.

'Yes, I'm a girl,' said Yanit, having abandoned her teenage-boy voice. 'I am a Medjai, an orphan... and a girl.'

'Who else knows about this?'

'Just Alex and Ardeth.'

'Then I am honoured to have been entrusted with the secret,' said Fadil. 'It's such a convincing disguise – I'd never have guessed!'

'I know,' Yanit grinned. 'I'm really proud of the voice. The strapping I have to wear around my chest is a nightmare, though! It wasn't too bad at first, but it's really uncomfortable now that I'm... well, now that I'm a little older.'

'Saints preserve us,' Fadil muttered. 'This explains a lot. It explains why I've been feeling attracted to you! It explains why you'd never come in the communal shower! It explains why your hips go like that!'

Fadil traced a shape in the air with his hands. Yanit laughed.

'Yes, it pretty much explains everything,' she said.

'But this... this is brilliant!' said Fadil. 'If you're a girl and I'm a boy, it means we can have it out in the open! I mean, we can have that kind of a relationship and no one will think there's anything wrong with it!'

'Yes, it would mean that,' Yanit sighed, 'if it weren't for the bad news, which I'm going to have to give you now.'

'Oh yes, the bad news,' said Fadil, sounding very crestfallen. 'I'd forgotten about that.'

'Fadil, I think of you as a close and valued friend,' said Yanit. 'That was not the case when we first met, of course – back then, I thought of you as an arrogant, selfish, unpleasant, rude, nasty, vindictive, annoying little maggot!'

'That's because I was all of those things,' said Fadil, 'much to my shame.'

'Exactly – that's why I admire you so much for changing,' said Yanit. 'I would trust you with my life, Fadil – I _have_ , come to think of it – and our friendship is extremely important to me, but it would be entirely reprehensible of me to let you think that I could ever love you in that way when I... I'm already in love with someone else.'

'Ah, I see,' Fadil sighed. 'Yes, that is indeed bad news for me.'

'I'm sorry,' said Yanit, patting his knee. 'But I'm so glad that you're in on my secret now, and I know we'll always be really close friends... if you still want to be, of course.'

'Yes, I still want to be,' said Fadil, smiling warmly at her, 'and I thank you for your honesty and your understanding. Who... who is this other person you are in love with?'

'Are you sure you really want to know?'

'I think I already do. It's Alex, isn't it?'

Yanit nodded, and a dreamy look came over her face.

'I think Alex is amazing,' she breathed. 'Don't you think he's amazing, Fadil?'

'Well... yes, he is almost entirely amazing,' said Fadil, 'I can't deny it.'

'And he's gorgeous and he's kind and he's lovely,' said Yanit.

'Yes,' said Fadil, 'he's extremely lovely.'

'Did you see what he did today?' said Yanit. 'Ardeth was obviously trying to get him to stand up there and make some kind of "I'm better than all of you" speech to us, but he wouldn't do it. He shared some of his feelings with us, then he joined in our game and played with us. He's the Supreme Medjai, but he'll never let that change who he is. That's why I love him... and that's why I realised today that I have to tell him I love him, and that I want us to... to...'

'To be a couple?' Fadil suggested.

'Yes, that's exactly it – to be a couple!' said Yanit.

'You want to become his Medjai Queen, yes?'

'I guess so, if you want to look at it that way.'

'Do you think he feels the same way about you?'

'I'm almost sure he does, unless I'm completely misreading the situation. But we've always had a spark, you know. He started flirting with me even before he knew I wasn't a boy!'

'Did he really?' said Fadil.

'Yes... well, I think so,' said Yanit. 'He said " _You're_ full of surprises" and I thought it sounded like flirting, but maybe I was wrong.'

'He was probably experiencing the same feelings that I've been experiencing,' Fadil sighed. 'But unlike me, you feel the same way about him. I should have guessed, really – I always have to play second fiddle to Alex. I was the top dog around here, then Alex showed up. I was proud to strut my stuff in the communal shower, then Alex showed up! I thought I might be about to become a couple with you, then Alex showed up!'

'You're not going to start being mean to him again, are you?' Yanit asked.

'No,' said Fadil. 'That's not who I am anymore. Besides, I can't blame Alex for my inadequacies. While he's around, I'll always be second best and that's just the way it is.'

'You know Alex would tell you not to talk like that,' said Yanit. 'We're a team, Fadil, and we're all of equal value, just like Ardeth's arrows – that's what Alex would say if he were here.'

'Yes, I know he would,' Fadil sighed, 'and I know he'd be right. So, have you told him how you feel yet?'

'No, not yet,' said Yanit. 'Hopefully I'll pluck up the courage to do it tomorrow.'

'He's really a bit too young for you, isn't he?' Fadil asked, somewhat hopefully.

'I don't think so,' said Yanit. 'There's a little over a year between us – that's nothing. Besides, such considerations are unimportant in matters of love.'

'Of course they are – I'm sorry,' said Fadil. 'I'm sure you'll be very happy together.'

'I wish I didn't have to disappoint you like this, Fadil,' said Yanit, 'but... well, we can't help our feelings, can we? You'd better get along and talk to Alex now, hadn't you? He'll be expecting you.'

Fadil nodded, and rose to his feet. He walked over to the door and looked back at Yanit, who smiled warmly at him. Fadil smiled back, then he turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Fadil knocked on Alex's open door and then sidled into the room. Alex was sitting up in bed, stroking his mongoose.

'Er... hi,' said Fadil. 'Well, here I am.'

'Great,' Alex beamed at him. 'Would you like to take a seat in my breakout area?'

'Your what?'

'The part of the room with the comfy chairs.'

Fadil smiled and went to sit down. Alex cupped his hands under his pet and transferred him to a comfortable position on the bedclothes.

'You'll be okay there, Tut,' said Alex. 'Just don't spread yourself out over the entire bed before I get back, okay?'

Tut made a non-committal vocalisation, then settled himself to sleep. Alex came over to join Fadil, and sat down opposite him.

'Alex, can I say something to you before we begin?' said Fadil.

'Go right ahead, Fadil,' said Alex.

'Ever since I first met you, I've known in my heart that you're the greatest of us all,' said Fadil. 'You are the Supreme Medjai – you have proven yourself worthy of that title time and time again. I want to assure you of my devotion and my loyalty; it will be my honour to serve under you.'

'Fadil, I don't want you under me!' said Alex. 'Well, not exactly. And I definitely don't want you to start acting like I'm better than you all of a sudden, just because I'm the Supreme Medjai!'

'I acknowledge that English is not my first language,' said Fadil, smiling slightly, 'but isn't that precisely what supreme means – better than everything else in every conceivable way?'

'Yes, that _is_ what supreme means,' said Alex. 'And that's kind of what I want to talk to you about. You remember Ardeth's demonstration with the arrow shafts, don't you?'

'Of course,' said Fadil. 'But that doesn't really apply to you anymore – surely your shaft is sturdier and more powerful than any other.'

'Well, I'm not gonna disagree with you there,' Alex laughed, 'but to be completely honest with you, Fadil, all this Supreme Medjai stuff sounds extremely dangerous to me.'

'I know you're not talking about fighting monsters,' said Fadil. 'You can do that with your eyes closed.'

'You're right – it's the basic concept that I'm talking about,' said Alex. 'Supremacy – absolute power. It's dangerous and it's not right.'

'So what are you planning to do about it?'

'I'll tell you exactly what I'm planning to do – I'm going to share my supremacy out a little! I'm creating a Supreme Council, and I'm never going to make a decision without consulting them first.'

'How many people will be on this council?'

'Three – me and two others, I mean. That's the perfect number. If I have an idea and at least one of the other two agrees with me, I'll know it's probably a good idea. If I have an idea and both of the other two tell me it's a load of garbage, I'll know it's probably a load of garbage.'

'So the other two councillors will have the power to overrule the Supreme Medjai, if they both agree it's the right thing to do?'

'Correct! That's why it's gonna be called the Supreme Council. I'm not infallible – I've made plenty of mistakes and I've learned a lot from them. If I set myself up as supreme dictator over all the Medjai, what's to stop me from making a mistake that could mean terrible consequences for all of us? I need my Supreme Council to keep me grounded!'

'Truly you are the wisest of us all, Alex,' said Fadil. 'I feel honoured and humbled to call you friend.'

'Oh, don't be silly,' Alex laughed. 'So?'

'So what?'

'So are you really gonna sit there and wait for me to spell it out?'

'You mean you want me to be a member of the Supreme Council?' asked Fadil.

'Of course I do!' said Alex. 'Why else would I have told you all that stuff just now?'

'But... but... why me?'

'Because I like you and I respect you and if you ever disagree with me, I don't think you'll be afraid to tell me so. I'm ready and willing and excited to be the Supreme Medjai, but I don't want to do it without you, Fadil – I _can't_ do it without you!'

'But I used to be so awful to you!' said Fadil. 'I was jealous and childish and rude and stupid!'

'We've all made mistakes, man,' said Alex. 'I just told you I have, and I know you have too. But I believe in you – I believe you should play a major part in the future of the Medjai.'

'And I believe in you, Alex,' said Fadil. 'But I'm sure there are others worthier than I to be on your Supreme Council.'

'That's nonsense,' said Alex. 'I've just told you that I want you and I need you because I think you're the best man for the job. Are you really going to tell the Supreme Medjai that he's wrong?'

'I thought that's precisely what you wanted me to do,' said Fadil, laughing.

'Hmm... yeah, I guess it is,' said Alex, laughing too. 'But only if you agree to be on my Council.'

'So I can only persuade you that I shouldn't be on your Council by agreeing to be on your Council?'

'Exactly. Quite a paradox, huh?'

'Alex, I am honoured by your offer,' said Fadil. 'And I am also honoured to accept it.'

'Great,' Alex grinned. 'I knew you'd agree in the end.'

'Who is to be the third member of the Supreme Council?'

'Yanit.'

'Oh, I see,' said Fadil. 'You, er... you haven't asked her yet, have you?'

'No, I haven't,' said Alex. 'Hey, wait a second! What was that pronoun you just used?'

'Oh, yeah,' said Fadil. 'The thing about that is, I had a quick chat with Yanit on my way to see you just now and she told me her secret, and showed me her hair.'

'She did, huh?' said Alex. 'That's a good sign – I'm hoping I can persuade her to stop pretending to be a boy.'

'At the same time as you persuade her to join the Supreme Council?'

'Yeah, that's my plan.'

'So why haven't you talked to her yet?' said Fadil. 'Er... if you don't mind my asking.'

'No, I don't mind your asking,' said Alex. 'The fact is that I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to say to her... I mean, I'm not sure exactly how much I'm going to pluck up the courage to ask of her. There's the Supreme Council thing, there's the pretending to be a boy thing, and there's... well, there's another thing as well.'

'Are you planning to ask her to be your Medjai Queen?' Fadil asked, flashing Alex a grin.

'Well, not exactly,' Alex laughed. 'But I do want to ask her if she'd like to... I mean, if she feels the same way about me as... well, if there's any chance she might want the two of us to...'

'Be a couple?' Fadil suggested.

'Yes, be a couple,' said Alex. 'I missed Yanit a whole lot while I was away – I often found myself aching to see her again... I mean actually physically aching, if you can believe that.'

'I certainly can,' Fadil assured him.

'I'm in love with her, Fadil – I know that now,' said Alex. 'And when I saw her today after so long, I knew I had to tell her.'

'So why are you wasting time talking to me, when you could be thrashing all this stuff out with her?'

'Oh, talking to you was just as important to me. I need you both, Fadil... just in slightly different ways. I thought our conversation would be shorter and easier to complete, so I could build up to having a similar conversation with Yanit.'

'You could have it right now,' said Fadil. 'That conversation, I mean. She's probably not asleep yet – I only left her room a few minutes ago. Why don't you go along and talk to her?'

'She might not want to talk about it in the middle of the night,' Alex demurred.

'I bet she will!' said Fadil.

'Will you... will you come with me?'

'Okay, but I'm leaving after you've explained to her about the Supreme Council business.'

'What if she's asleep?'

'Then we won't disturb her and we'll talk to her in the morning instead. But we could just take a look round the door, couldn't we?'

'Okay,' said Alex, jumping to his feet, 'let's do it!'

* * *

Alex peered into Yanit's room, then he sidled around the door; Fadil followed close behind him. They were both surprised to see that there was no sign of Yanit, although a candle had been lit at her table since Fadil had left the room.

'This doesn't feel right,' said Alex. 'Where is she?'

'I expect she's gone to the... well, you know,' said Fadil.

'Her bed's a total mess!'

'Maybe the sensation caught her unawares and she had to leave in a hurry. It's happened to me.'

'No,' Alex muttered, going to examine the bed. 'No, there's something wrong here...'

Fadil wandered over to the table, where a scrap of paper had caught his attention. As he stared down at the wet ink that had been left upon it, his eyes opened wide in alarm.

'Er, Alex,' said Fadil, 'I think you'd better sit down.'

'What? Why?' Alex asked sharply. 'What's wrong, Fadil?'

'There's a message on this piece of paper.'

'Is it from Yanit?'

'It's in Yanit's handwriting, but it's not exactly from her.'

Alex sank onto Yanit's bed and took several deep breaths.

'Okay,' he said. 'Can you read it to me?'

'Sure, if you want,' said Fadil. 'Unless you'd rather read it yourself...'

'No,' said Alex. 'You read it to me, Fadil... please.'

'All right,' said Fadil. ' _To the so-called Supreme Medjai. This is deliciously perfect. I came here tonight with the intention of taking a young Medjai hostage so that I could be sure of attracting your attention, and this fine young lady unwittingly revealed to me that she would be the perfect young Medjai for the job. I am far from finished with you, boy. If you value Yanit's life, come to the large cave to the west of the old rope bridge and surrender yourself to me. You must come alone. If you bring Ardeth Bay or that stupid great Minotaur or any other of your precious Medjai or even that ridiculous furry pet rat of yours, I will slice Yanit in two before you can stop me. I will keep her alive for twenty-four hours, after which time I will kill her in your place if you have not come to me. You know that I am not bluffing you, boy – it is not in my nature to do so, and it is not in your nature to misjudge me. I look forward with great enthusiasm to renewing our acquaintance. Yours, the Scarab._ '

Alex roared in anger and slammed his fist into the wall, causing the rock to shatter. Fadil stared at the sight in awe.

'I knew it – I knew he'd do something like this!' Alex snarled. 'Damn that Scarab! I'll fix him this time – I'll fix him for good!'

Alex jumped to his feet and stormed towards the door. Knitting his brows, Fadil stepped into Alex's path.

'Where are you going, Alex?' said Fadil.

'The cave to the west of the old rope bridge!' Alex snapped. 'I have to save Yanit.'

' _We_ have to save Yanit, you mean,' said Fadil. 'We must wake Ardeth and the others, and we must all -'

'He'll kill her if I don't come alone!'

'He'll probably kill you both if you _do_ come alone! Think of your own words, Alex – remember the arrow analogy! If you won't take a whole army, at least let me come with you.'

'No,' said Alex. 'Thank you, but no – I have to do this myself. Now get out of my way, please.'

'Alex,' said Fadil, 'you're breaking your word. You've just made a decision without consulting your Supreme Council – a decision that I believe to be a big mistake that could have dire consequences for all of us, just like the big mistake you described yourself!'

'You know I can _make_ you get out of my way if I want to,' Alex said darkly.

'Yes, I know that,' said Fadil. 'But I don't believe you'll do it, Alex. You meant what you said about the dangers of absolute power, and you meant what you said about needing your Supreme Council to keep you grounded. I am a member of that Council and I say that you are making the wrong decision! You are making it for the right reasons, of course – you care about Yanit more than anything and you're desperate to save her life. But I'm telling you, you're just putting your own life in danger! You can't do this alone, Alex – the Supreme Council has spoken!'

Alex raised both his arms in front of him; Fadil winced. Alex's hands grasped Fadil's shoulders; Fadil was surprised to find that he was being hugged.

'You're right,' Alex said into his ear. 'Of course you're right. I'm sorry.'

'That's okay,' said Fadil, patting Alex on the back. 'Wow, I really thought you were going to hit me just then!'

'So did I,' said Alex, 'for a few seconds. I was right about you, you see? You weren't afraid to stand up to me when you thought I was wrong. You _are_ the right person to be on the Supreme Council!'

'Wow... yeah, I suppose I am,' said Fadil. 'Okay, so let's get everyone out of bed and prepare the horses and -'

'No,' said Alex, 'we're not going to do that.'

'You mean just you and I are going?'

'No; we're not doing that either.'

'But you said I was right,' said Fadil.

'Yes, I did,' said Alex. 'But I don't think you're right about me not going alone – I think you're right that I shouldn't do it unless the decision is endorsed by my Supreme Council.'

'But... but... we're at a stalemate!' said Fadil. 'We don't have our third Council member – she's the one who's been kidnapped!'

'Then we'll appoint a temporary member,' said Alex. 'We'll wake Ardeth, show him the note and explain exactly what's going on. If he says we should attack in force, I'll abide by his decision. If he says I should go alone, I'll do that and you'll be okay with it. Agreed?'

'Um... yes, I suppose so,' said Fadil.

'Don't you think it's a good idea?' Alex pressed him. 'Do you think there's someone more qualified than Ardeth to be deputised onto the Supreme Council? Go ahead and tell me if that's the case – I promise I won't hit you.'

'No... no, your proposal is both wise and fair,' said Fadil. 'We'll go to Ardeth, and we'll abide by his decision. That is the way of the Supreme Council.'

* * *

Ardeth looked deeply into the faces of Alex and Fadil, both strained with more emotion than he had ever seen in them before. He read through the note one more time, then let out a long, slow breath.

'Alex will go alone to the cave,' said Ardeth. 'If he has not returned by dawn, the rest of the Medjai will ride out to join him. Does the Supreme Council agree to this proposal?'

'Yes,' said Alex.

'Um... yes, I suppose it does,' said Fadil, looking incredibly worried.

'Remember what I said about the Manacle, Alex,' said Ardeth. 'It will be able to defeat the Scarab if you believe you can _make_ it defeat the Scarab! I believe in you – I've seen you knock ten bells out of that bug, and I know you have the power to defeat it. Go now, and do what you must do.'

Alex nodded, and ran from Ardeth's bedroom at top speed. Ardeth sighed again, and crumpled the note into a ball.

'Ardeth, do you really think Alex can defeat the Scarab and save Yanit all by himself?' Fadil asked, somewhat shrilly.

'I believe it is well within his capabilities, yes,' said Ardeth. 'Though I do not say it is a foregone conclusion.'

'So... so you're thinking the same thing I am!' said Fadil. 'That we'll ride out there in the morning and find both Alex and Yanit utterly eviscerated and the Scarab fled!'

'I can't help entertaining that thought as a worst case scenario,' Ardeth admitted.

'Then why did you let him go alone?'

'Because the only time that Alex is truly vulnerable is when he does not believe in himself. I have seen it, Fadil – I have seen it more often and more extremely than you have. I truly believe that the only limits to Alex's capabilities exist in Alex's own mind, and if I stand here and tell him that he can't defeat the Scarab by himself, that is the one thing that will make him unable to do it!'

'I see,' said Fadil. 'Then I... I did the wrong thing, didn't I? I shouldn't have told him not to go alone.'

'You did not do the wrong thing,' said Ardeth. 'Alex chose you for his Council because he values your opinion and he wants to hear it. Everything you had to say about the situation was wise and well judged – I did not disagree with any of it, in principle. However, I do believe that the best chance for both Alex and Yanit to survive this experience is for Alex to go in there and squash that bug while he believes himself to be capable of doing so!'

'And if the challenge proves too much for him?'

'Then we must pray that he can at least hold the creature at bay until dawn, at which time we will ride out to assist him.'

'If there's any assistance we can give him by then,' said Fadil.

'Yes,' said Ardeth, 'if there's any assistance we can give him by then.'

* * *

Alex dismounted from his horse and tethered it to the end of the rope bridge. The restive animal churned up the desert sand with its front feet, and blew clouds of steam into the cold night air.

'I know, boy,' Alex said reassuringly, stroking the horse's muzzle, 'I can feel it too. Now, you just wait here for me, okay? I'll be back soon... I hope.'

Alex found no trouble in picking his way across the sand in the moonlight. He soon found the cave, and entered it. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was sure he could make out a huge, hulking shape in the middle of the cavernous space in front of him.

'Scarab!' he called. 'I'm here! Come out and face me, bug-breath!'

Alex was forced to blink rapidly as the cave suddenly filled with light. A large wall torch had been lit by a long, insectoid limb, which now drew itself back to the enormous armour-plated body of the Scarab. Yanit was held fast between the creature's massive mandibles, unmoving. Alex's face clouded over and he balled his fists in anger and frustration.

'Good,' the Scarab chuckled. 'Very good. You came alone, just as I knew you would. You came alone, to save your friend...'

Alex took a step forward, whereupon the Scarab squeezed its colossal mandibles closer together. Yanit let out a scream of agony; Alex stopped moving at once.

'Stay where you are, boy!' the Scarab screeched. 'One more move and she dies!'

Alex's fingers dug into his palms; he forced himself to remain as still and calm as he could.

'If you kill her, I am going to rip your heart out with my bare hands,' Alex told the Scarab.

'Good luck finding it,' the Scarab laughed. 'I have lived for more than three thousand years, and I'm far from convinced that I have one.'

'Then I'll reach inside you and pull out whatever the heck you _do_ have in there! Do you think I'm not capable of doing that?'

'I am well aware of your capabilities, boy – that is precisely why I have acquainted myself so closely with your young friend here!'

'Let her go,' said Alex.

'I don't think so – no!' the Scarab snarled. 'Listen to me, boy – you are going to do what I say, when I say it. You are not going to move a muscle unless I direct you to do so! You are going to keep quiet when I tell you to! You are going to follow my instructions to the letter! Because if you don't...'

The Scarab squeezed its mandibles once again. Yanit let out another scream; Alex could see that the material of her clothing around the point at which she was being gripped was now stained with blood.

'Don't worry; it's only a flesh wound,' said the Scarab. 'Well, probably. But the next one will tear her in half! Do you think _I'm_ not capable of doing _that_? Do you think I wouldn't _enjoy_ doing that?'

Alex gazed up at Yanit's terrified face; his hands relaxed and his expression became one of submission.

'What do you want?' he asked weakly.

'You – just you!'

The Scarab's terrible laughter echoed around the cave; Alex looked and felt like a very small figure standing before it.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
